The Greatest swordsman of Seireitei
by Second Flash of Konoha
Summary: AU Story: Roronoa Zoro of the Straw-hat Pirates will be send to the Rukongai, but even after dead he will not give up in becoming the greatest Swordsman. Crossover story. Pairings maybe KuinaxZoro !Story plays in 'Turn Back the Pendulum' arc
1. Prologue The Beginning

This will be a Bleach story.

Roronoa Zoro of the Straw-hat Pirates will be send to Rukongai, but even after dead he will not give up in becoming the greatest Swordsman.

If you wonder what the pairings will be, I don't know it yet, so feel free to voice your favourite pairing. Kuina (Zoros childhood rival) will be the only other character from one piece and will be a possibility for pairings too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, One Piece or any other Anime/Manga series.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**The Greatest swordsman of ****Seireitei**

Prologue: The Beginning

Monkey D. Luffy and his Crew were battling Don Krieg and his armada at the Baratie, a restaurant on the East Blue. In the middle of the battle, the giant three-hundred and fifty feet long Battleship of Don Krieg was cut down to many pieces just in the blink of an eye, making the battles stop and everybody wonder who did it.

Meanwhile on the ocean, a small boat that resembles a coffin, with candles along the sides of it with an eerie green flame could be seen. It was so small that only one person could ride in it. A man wearing very decorative, ornate, black-and-red clothing was sitting onboard. He wore a wide-brimmed hat decorated with a large plume, a long black cloak and a cross pendant. He wore blue pants and no T-shirt, showing his well build chest. He also carries a large black sword. It was an ornately decorated, man-sized sword, probably six feet long and shaped like a cross with the blade shiny black and curved at the end.

"_That man, he is __Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk! The best Swordsman in the world." t_hought Zoro. _"I never thought I'd be able to meet him so soon". _He gulped _"Finally, the destined time has come."_

"Bastard!" yelled one of Don Krieg's pirates "Why did you attack us?"

"To kill time." answered Mihawk bored.

The Pirate became angry and hold his two pistols up and shot, yelling "Bullshit!"

Mihawk quickly draw his Black Sword and pointed it towards the Pirate and used its blade to deflect the bullets.

"Wh-hat?!" yelled the pirate, with every one else got wide eyed as well. "I am sure I was right on target!"

"It deviated." told Zoro from behind the Pirate "He redirected it with the tip of his sword."

"I've never seen such graceful skill." said Zoro to Mihawk, as he went towards him, who was still out on the ocean sitting onboard his small boat.

"A sword with power alone is not powerful." Stated Mihawk

"So this ship was cut apart with that sword?

"Of course."

"It's clear now. You're the strongest!" said Zoro with a big grin. "I have been sailing the seas to face you." and took his bandana from his left arm.

"What's your mission?" asked Mihawk, still sitting on his boat with his legs crossed.

"To be the best." said Zoro with a big mad grin, wrapping his green bandana around his head, shadowing his eyes.

"Fool." Mihawk smirked showing his orange hawk like eyes.

Zoro drew one of his three swords and pointed it towards Mihawl. "You have got time to spare, don't you?" he asked. "Lets duel, shall we?"

"Duel? Such a pitiful weakling." Said Mihawk and make an incredible quick and big jump to stand next to Zoro. "If you really were a fine swordsman, you should've been able to judge the difference in strengths without drawing your sword. Challenging me… Are you that brave? Or simply reckless?"

"This is for my own ambition!" told Zoro and put his first sword into his mouth and took the other two into his hands. "...and for a promise to my fallen friend."

Mihawk only took his cross shaped pendant into his hands and unsheathed it on the bottom, showing a small three inches blade.

Zoro narrowed his eyes before asking. "Hey now, what's the meaning of this?"

Mihawk pointed his little knife towards Zoro before answering. "I'm unlike those idiots who use their all to hunt rabbits. Though you're famous enough to be called a swordsman, this is the weakest of the four oceans, the east Blue." Showing his little knife a bit better he continued "Unfortunately, I'm carrying nothing smaller than this."

"Quit mocking me!" growled Zoro biting even harder into his swords hilt, sweat dripping down his face. Than he suddenly run forward to attack Mihawk. "Just don't regret it when you die!"

"You are but someone who's yet to experience the _real_ world." stated Mihawk.

"Demon Cor!" Zoro called out, but was surprised to see that all his blades were effortless stopped by Mihawks knife. _"Wh..hat?! I can't move. What just happened?"_ He thought _"No one could avoid this technique before, but just with his toy, he…"_

"_Is strength like his really this far away?_" he thought, still struggling to push his swords farter forward "_This can't be! I can't be this far away!"_

"The world shouldn't be this far off!" he yelled as he swung his swords dozen of times furiously at Mihawk with all his might, only to have all his strikes blocked easily.

Having enough of it already, Mihawk switched from defence to attack and stabbed Zoro with his little knife making him fly a few feet back.

"I can't possibly be this far away!" growled Zoro out, while looking up at Mihawk. He stood up and attacked him again, throwing sword strike after sword strike at Mihawk. The two of them danced through the whole small area with Mihawk avoiding or blocking every single of the strikes.

"Such unrestrained skill." Said Mihawk, while having his knife locked with Zoros swords.

Zoro continued to attack and strike furiously, the speed the two fights with increasing with every second.

"_I… I didn't come all this way to lose against this toy-like thing!"_ thought Zoro having an insane look in his eyes, continuing with his attacks, but then Mihawk sidestepped him and chopped him in the neck with his hand, making him hit the ground hard. That's when Zoro remembered back when he was younger and thought about what his fallen friend had told him.

-Flashback-

_It was a full moon night; a young Zoro was facing a young black haired girl in a swords duel and lost to her once again._

"_You are lucky, Zoro… because you are a boy. I want to be the world's best too!" she said and started groping both her breasts, making Zoro a bit uncomfortable. "If only I was… If only I was born as a boy." and started crying._

"_After defeating me, don't you dare say such demeaning things!" yelled chibi Zoro "That's too shameless! You're my ultimate goal" _

"Zoro..?" _she thought_

"_Promise me." he said to her "That someday, either you or I will become the greatest swordsman in the World!" _

"_Promise me, Kuina!" he demanded_

_  
"It's a promise!" she said, smiling now._

-End Flashback-

"_If I could just defeat this man…"_ thought Zoro and stood up to attack him again. He went a few steps on his now shakily legs and swung his sword weakly but missed and fell once more; he was to tired already and breathes heavily.

"What's your mission? Why do you seek the ultimate power, you weakling?" asked Mihawk, looking down to him with the intense look of his.

Zoro stood up again and hold his two swords behind his mouth blade and began to glow with a light red aura.

"Tora Gari! (Tiger trap)" he yelled out, but before Zoro actually could swing forward with his swords, Mihawk staped him with lightning speed into his left side were his heart is supposed to be. Everything was silent; nobody did move, not even Zoro and everybody was holding their breath. Zoro was already bleeding and Mihawk had his knife still stabbed into his chest.

"Do you wish to have this go through your heart?" asked Mihawk "Why don't you step back?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure why myself." said Zoro, blood dripping from his mouth. "But if I were to take even one step back, I believe that all those important oaths, promises, and many other deals 'til now, will all go to waste and I'll never be able to return before you, ever again."

"Yes, and that's called 'losing'." Told Mihawk

"Hehe, that's why I can't step back."

"Even if it means death?"

"Death may be better!" said Zoro grinning.

"_What strong will!" _thought Mihawk with wide eyes. "_Preferring death over defeat."_

Mihawk removed his knife from Zoros heart, stepped back and sheated it. "Kid, announce your name!"

Zoro moved his hand blades in front of him, both blades looking up, than he switched his left blade down, pointing the hilts at each other, making a windmill sign together with his third sword that was still in his mouth. "Roronoa Zoro." He said.

"I will remember that!" said Mihawk as he took his Black Sword from his back. "It's been a while since I've seen such strong will. As a reward, a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I will wield this 'Black Sword', the most powerful sword in the world, to end your life."

"I appreciate your offer." stated Zoro. _"That's my last chance. The world's best or… death?"_ he thought

„Santouryuu - Sanzen Sekai (three swords style – three thousand realms)." called Zoro out as he began to spin the two blades in his hands, then he rushed with both blades outward. Mihawk slashed with his sword as well, both rushing past each other knocking off a big amount of wind and dust.

But then suddenly Zoros hand blades broke both into three pieces each, and a lot of blood blew out of his chest.

"_I lost." _He thought "_Losing wasn't something I'd ever imagine possible."_ He sheathed his last sword from his kneeing position. "_So this is what it is to possess the greatest power in the world?" _and then stood up as if he hadn't just received a big deep slash on his chest and turned around to face 'Hawk-Eye'. He stretched his hands out to the sides and holds his head up proud.

"_What now?"_ thought a surprised Mihawk

Zoro grinned weakly "Attacking from behind is a shameless act among swordsman."

"Well said." Replied Mihawk smirking and he then slashed once more with his Black Sword diving Zoro a very deep wound and even sliced his heart. _"I will remember you kid, and who knows, we might continue this duel in the afterlife one day." _thought Mihawk.

Lots of blood came out of Zoros chest and he fell into the ocean, not hearing the screams of his friends anymore. His friends fished him out of the water, trying to help him, but he was already… dead.

Zoro blinked, he could not believe what he was seeing. His body was completely uninjured and he was connected to a silver chain. The chain did lead towards a bleeding and wet copy of himself with his friend standing around it crying and ignoring him.

"_What the hell is going on? Am I dead?" _he thought "Hey! I am over here!" he yelled out, but no response of any kind was giving. He spotted his sword, the one that had belonged to Kuina. He went over to pick it up, but he could not, it seemed he had no physical body anymore.

"That won't work kid. You are just a soul now." said a voice; somehow he knew that it was directed at him. Looking over were it came from; he saw a man in black kimono and a sword on his side.

"You can see me? Are you death as well?"

"You could say that. I am a Shinigami."

"What's that?"

"A Shinigami is basically a Soul with inner spiritual power, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of Soul Society, or for you better known as Heaven." told the Shinigami "My job is to send spirits, which we call pluses, like you to Soul Society. Also Shinigami duties include slaying Hollows. They are spirits that lost their Chain of Fate; they are evil and eat Shinigamis and pluses."

"Heaven, huh? How is it like?"

The Shinigami sighed before answering "Depends on were you live. Soul Society consists of an expansive walled city in his center, called Seireitei (_Court of Pure Souls_) and four regions, each with 80 districts, outside of it. The districts outside of the Seireitei are known as the Rukongai (_Town of Wandering Spirits_) and are the place where non-Shinigami and commoners live. The district number of the Rukongai also describes its conditions. District 1, the closest to Seireitei, is peaceful and orderly, while the most distant District 80 is filled with criminals and has the poorest living conditions."

"Doesn't sound that nice to me." Said Zoro, and glanced at the Shinigamis Sword. "You any good with your Sword?" he asked.

"All Shinigami have a Zanpakuto like that and train in sword arts. They are no normal blades but the manifestation of their owners' power and soul."

"_Interesting." _He thought "How do you become a Shinigami?"

"Only Spirits with high spiritual powers, that we call Reiatsu, can become one. Also only spirits with high Reiatsu have to eat food, so becoming a Shinigami is the easiest way obtaining some." he told him "Shinigamis that patrol through the Rukongai are looking for such spirits and if they find some they take them to the Shinigami academy in Seireitei. It takes six years to go through the academy. I am new so I don't really now if you have enough Reiatsu or not, sorry. You will have to wait for a patrol in the Rukongai."

"_Some bunch of Sword fighting death gods, huh? Then I can still become the best, even better than the best god." _Thought Zoro and grinned. "Alright thanks for the info, it will help me out a lot I guess."

"Doesn't matter, I have to send you now, if you stay here you went risks in getting eat by Hollows. You ready?"

Giving one last look towards his Nakamas (_Comrades_) he sighed and nodded. _"I am sorry Luffy, you must become the Pirate King without me. Give it your all my friend."_

The Shinigami than took his sword and pointed the bottom of his hilt at Zoros forehead and said "Soul burial" sending Zoro to the Rukongai in a white light.

_Too be continued_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That's it, how did you like it? Review please.


	2. Chapter 1 The Rukongai

So the second chapter is here, so R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, One Piece or any other Anime/Manga series.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**The Greatest swordsman of ****Seireitei**

Chapter 1 – The Rukongai

_Last chapter: Zoro died in his fight with Mihawk and was send to Soul Society by a Shinigami._

Zoro had to close his eyes, because of the bright white light and when he opened them again he was in a total different location then a second ago. Instead of standing on a shipwreck in the middle of a huge ocean, he stood on land in the middle of a street.

"_That's Heaven huh?"_ he thought

It was nothing like he thought it would be. If he did not know any better he would think that it was just an average village. He could see a normal sky with clouds and a sun that was going down right now, giving the sky and clouds a beautiful red glow. He could see many buildings and houses around him in old Japanese building style and many people walking through the street, women and men, young and old, some with children. All of them were clothed rather poorly; some did not even have shoes and many looked tenuously or tired.

He than looked at himself and was surprised to see that his clothes weren't damaged anymore from his battle. Strangely, he still wore the same clothes as when he was alive. A white shirt, dark green trousers, black shoes, a green haramaki around his waist, a bandanna tied around his left arm and three golden earrings on his left ear. But what surprised him the most was the sword in a white sheath on his right hip. It looked the exact same way as the sword that belonged to Kuina, the one he got from her father after she died.

"_No. This can't be the same sword" _he thought as he took it in his hand _"After all I could not grab it after I died. The clothes I wear aren't the exact same too, just some form of copies that my sould made."_

Thinking back at what the Shinigami told him he came upon the only possible explanation.

"_This must be a Zanpakuto that the Shinigami talked about, MY Zanpakuto, the proof that I have enough of this 'Reiatsu' to become a Shinigami. Now I only have to find one of them to take me to the Academy."_

Looking around once more he saw that almost everyone in the area did stop and was staring at him, but would look a way quickly if he were to look at them. _"Must be because of the sword."_ He thought

He also had no idea where in the Rukongai he really was and how to get to Seireitei (_Court of Pure Souls_).

"_Sitting around and waiting for a Shinigami to show up will not do. They live in the centre of Soul Society and I could be in the higher districts right now. The closer I get to the centre, the more likely it is to meet a Shinigami."_ He thought_ "__I need to ask someone for the direction and where I am."_

He started walking along the street in hopes of finding someone not scared enough of him to answer a few questions. As he was walking he could feel that his body was much weaker now, even though it looked the same. He figured that he had to get used to this 'Reiatsu' that gave everyone a physical body and that he would have to train to reach his former strength again and more to surpass it. After walking only a few steps he stopped, seeing a little pink haired girl in an alley staring at him curiously with no hint of fear. He knew that he could talk to her without her running away or anything like that, but she looked like she was only six so she might not now anything at all about their location, but still it was worth a try and he walked over.

"Hey girl, do you know what district this place is in?"

"Huh? You have funny hair." exclaimed the girl and giggled, pointing a finger at him.

"You are one to talk, pinkie. Do you know what district we are in now or not?" he asked calmly but slightly annoyed by the girl.

"P...Pinkie? Why should I tell you anything? You are a meanie grass head!" she said with a frown and stuck her tongue out at him while balling her little fist.

Zoro knew that he wasn't going to get any info from her and was going to turn around and continue walking, but stopped when he saw the guy sitting behind the girl. He was starring at him with an insane look in his eyes and a bloodthirsty grin. He had a thin but large scar running down on the left side of his whole face and long black hair. He wore a sheathed sword on his back and as he stood up and came towards him, he could see that he was over six feet five inches tall.

"You have arrived in Soul Society just now and already have a Zanpakuto? I never heard of something like that. It took me some years before I got one. How long were you dead in the Living world?" asked the giant.

Zoro knew that this man wanted to fight him, bad. He knew he was strong, somehow he could practically feel huge energy and power coming from that man, probably Reiatsu. Standing in front of this intimating guy Zoro could not help but sweat and gulp, but he would not back down from him, he would back down from no one. He was going to be the best and nothing was going to stop him this time. The man had years of more experience with this world and Reiatsu and was used to this new bodies, probably trained his for a few years now, but even with all the disadvantages that he has right now he would not let himself get killed.

"What's with all this questions? But anyway I will answer them, if you answer mine first." said Zoro. "What district is this and in which direction is Seireitei?"

"This is north Rukongai, district number eighty called Zaraki. Seireitei is in the south, but don't ask me where south is, I don't know It." told the giant grinning even more now.

"I see. Now for your questions I don't know why I have a Zanpakuto already. I hadn't one before I arrived here and I just died an hour ago."

The mans eyes widened by this news. _"Just one hour ago and he unlocked his Zanpakuto immediately? That is unheard of; he must have been a great swordsman when he was alive. I have to fight him."_ thought the man and took his sword out. "You and I are going to fight kid. Lets see who can cut who, shall we?" he said and a yellow aura formed around him and his sword as he gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"_I knew it." _Thought Zoro and took his sword with his left hand from his right hip. "_I won't allow myself to lose again, the odds be damned."_ And he took his stance.

"Lets do this." Said the giant and raced forward with great speed, kicking dust and dirt up behind him. He swung his sword down at Zoro, but was blocked. The clash created a small shockwave and the ground under Zoros feet cracked and formed a small crater kicking even more dust and dirt up.

The two of them struggled for dominance. The large man only used his right hand, while Zoro supported his sword with his sheath in his right hand.

"_Heavy!"_ thought Zoro as he grit his teeth and sweat formed on his face. _"What insane strength"_

The large man then swung his sword rapidly down at Zoros clashing strike after another, putting more pressure on Zoro.

Zoro than jumped back and the large mans sword hit the ground making another crater. As the man looked up from the ground, and towards Zoro he was greeted by something he never faced before, a massive Reiatsu attack. Despite the fact that he should feel fear he just grinned bloodthirsty and charged with his sword.

"Sanjuuroku pound hou (thirty six pound cannon)" yelled Zoro and slashed the air towards his target and to everybody's surprise, including Zoro himself and the by standing people that chose to watch the fight, a giant blue and powerful wind blew towards the large man and hit him full force.

Zoro was breathing heavy; he did not know what happened. His technique hadn't been so powerful when he was still alive and using it didn't tire him so much back then. His best guess was that he somehow used Reiatsu in the attack making it more powerful, he would need to think about it more an other time. Right now it took him all his strength to keep standing but he fell on his knees, he was extremely tired. When he looked towards his enemy he could see him standing up blood dripping from a huge wound on his chest and arm. His sword still in his hand and he still held the insane look in his eyes and the bloodthirsty grin on his face.

The large man stood up and saw Zoro falling to the ground exhausted trying to stand back up. "That… was fantastic. I never saw such an attack; it totally overpowered me and cut me deep. And that from a rookie, I can't wait to fight you when you have reached your full potential." He said. "What is your name kid?"

Zoro now lying on the ground, managed to look up and saw the other man in the eyes. "Roronoa…Zoro." He said and fell unconscious but still managed to hear the other saying "I will find you when you grew stronger kid. I am Kenpachi of Zaraki, you better remember that..."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"_Where am I?"_ thought Zoro as he looked around the room and saw a beautiful older woman, probably in her late twenties.

"Ah good you are awake. Here drink some water." said the woman as she gave him a cup with water that he gladly accepted.

"Where am I?" he asked, this time out loud.

"You are in my house. My name is Gwen by the way. I brought you here after your fight when the other guy left. You did sleep for two days now."

"Thank you, I owe you."

"No problem at all. I just couldn't let you lay on the street like that, this place is not the safest." she told and gave him a smile.

"Do you have anything to eat?" he asked but thought _"I am starving."_

"No sorry, like most people I don't have enough spiritual energy, so I don't have to eat. Food is rare and expensive in this district." She said "But don't worry you won't die if you don't eat something. You will just feel extremely ill and tired giving you the illusion that you are starving and dieing, also your spiritual energy will stay low."

"I see, but I still better get some food if that's the case. Do you know where south is?" asked Zoro with a sigh.

"The south, so you want to travel to lower districts? It is dangerous to travel the districts. Many bandit groups are waiting for traveller, they kill and rob them." Said Gwen "And sadly the Shinigamis don't do much against them since they don't cause any trouble inside the villages and are keeping people from leaving their districts. It keeps the lower districts from being overpopulated."

"Bandit groups? Do they have high Reiatsu or Zanpakutos?"

"Ah no silly, I didn't saw many so far, well almost none, but they usually have no spiritual energy or only so much that they would need to eat just once every one or two months. And only Shinigamis have Zanpakutos. Bandits mostly use branches or normal swords as weapons."

"I still will take my chance with them; I want to become a Shinigami. I have higher chances meeting one of them in the lower districts." told Zoro "Can I repay you somehow before I go?"

"I am glad you asked dear. I am living her alone with my Grandmother now for a very long time. Spirits don't age normal like humans and I think if you have high spiritual energy you almost don't age at all. So I am much older than I look like." Said Gwen as looked at him with want in her eyes and put her hand on his chest and came closer with her face to his. "So you could show me what it is like to be loved." kissing Zoro who was just shocked.

"W-w..what?! Wh..why m-e?" he stammered out.

"You asked if you could repay me and you are a good looking young man." Answered Gwen simply and went back to kissing him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning Zoro stood in front of Gwen's house ready to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me? I would love to have you around." Said Gwen, a bit sad the he was going so soon and afraid that he might die out there.

"Yes I have my ambitions to work on. Thank you for showing me the direction, goodbye." told Zoro.

"Goodbye Zoro-kun." Said Gwen and pulled him into a kiss, even using her tongue. Seeing him blush she said teasingly "I still can't believe that I was your first, Zoro-kun. And you called yourself a man. Well at least I made you one last night." giving him a smile.

Zoro blushed even more now and with a last goodbye and nod he turned and started walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Make sure to come and visit me Zoro!" called Gwen, crying a few tears now. Seeing him gone she went back inside the house to make some tea for herself and her grandmother.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ten hours have passed now and Zoro was extremely hungry. The few bandits he beat up earlier hadn't any food. The only useful things they had was some firestones that could help making camp fire and some swords of low quality. He took 2 swords and put them to his right hip next to his Zanpakuto, who knows when he may need them. Right now he thought he was going to starve but was surprised when he saw some _animals_. They were some wild boars, so he cached one and cooked it on a campfire. He knew that the districts were very big and that it would take him some weeks before he would reach Seireitei

Having eating now he felt much better, stronger as well. It was already late so he decides to go to bed, but not before doing some more training. He always trained when he wasn't walking. His training so far was to build up is body and speed using huge weights, also some meditation to get a feel of his Reiatsu and to control it better in his attacks.

It was three months later in district twenty one when he finally found a Shinigami patrol. The last months had all been the same for Zoro. He would train three times a day and travel the rest of it, while sleeping at night. He got his food mainly from hunting in forests or bought it if he got enough money from the bandit groups he beat up. So far he did beat a little over one hundred bandit groups, but they weren't much of a challenge. His training came along nicely. His body was in top condition and he had good grasp of his spiritual energy, for more control he would have to learn in the academy. His clothes were still the same, safe for a blue haori that he wore over his shirt. He found it with some bandits and took it since it was nice looking and clean.

He went over to the three Shinigami and called "Hey, I was looking for you guys."

"What do you want?" asked one of them.

"I want to become a Shinigami. I have enough Reiatsu."

One of the three stepped forward and said "Hi, I am Shiba Kaein 3rd seat of the 13th division. Tell me were did you get that one sword?" he asked pointing at Zoros Zanpakuto.

"It is my Zanpakuto, I got it after I arrived here, name is Roronoa Zoro by the way. So are you guys taking me to the big city now or not?" asked Zoro impatient.

"Y-your… Z-za..zanpakuto?" he asked, taking a deep breath he continued "You shouldn't have one, only Shinigami have one and they only did get theirs unlocked on the third year in the academy!" he practically yelled.

"What's the big deal? I want to become a Shinigami so the better if I have one already and I already saw some one else having one in the Rukongai."

"That's never happened before, you will have to come with us and see the Captain Commander immediately."

Giving them a nod they started travelling towards Seireitei at quick pace.

_Too be continued_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That's it, how did you like it? Review please.


	3. Chapter 2 The Commander General

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, One Piece or any other Anime/Manga series

Alright another chapter is done! :D

Also thanks for reading and reviewing to the Story! It has already more reviews then my super awesome Naruto Story. (You did not read it? Then go read it now!) :P

_Vi wrote:_

…_they seemed to over react to him having a zanpakto, and also, you sorta ripped off the meeting btwn kenpachi and ikkatu …_

Author:

Hehe yea I guess I did ripped the meeting a bit, but Zoro meets him first in my story, Ikkaku meets him years after Zoro.

As for the Zanpakuto, they havn't had Zaraki come in with his Zanpakuto already unlocked AND in permanent shikai yet (Ikkaku either). So in my story Zoro is just the first person ever to go to Soul Society with a Zanpakuto unlocked as normal spirit from the Rukongai (Well that is as long as **Shiba Kaien** can remember it!). Let's say that normally you get it unlocked in the Academy from an actual Shinigami or Captain in the third year classes or so and NOT unlock it yourself without any help.

_Kitsune-Taishou wrote: _

_Will Zoro at some point get 3 swords again?_

Author:

Besides his Zanpakuto, he carries two normal swords with him right now, so that he can use his style. But if you mean two more Zanpakutos, you will have to wait and see :D

_Evelsaint93 wrote__: _

_very original BUT DO NOT MAKE ZORO SUPER POWERED!_

Author :

Don't worry, I won't, at least not Captain or Vize-Captain level. Most of the Shinigamis besides the main characters were pretty weak in the anime; I will try to get a more realistic balance in strength amongst the seated officers of the Gotei 13 and will see to it that Zoro fits in nicely. Suggestions are welcome though :D

As small note, I did made a mistake in the last chapter with Shiba Kaiens seat, so I changed it into 3rd seat now since in the mang,a around this stories timeline, he was asked to take the second seat but refused.

Alright, let's start with the story! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, One Piece or any other Anime/Manga series, but if you own it and want to sell it tell me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**The Greatest swordsman of ****Seireitei**

Chapter 2 – The Commander-General

_Last chapter: Zoro spend some time in the Rukongai and got used to his body and Spiritual energy. Then he found some Shinigamis, now they are taking him to the Commander-General._

It has been four hours now and the group of four was still travailing towards Seireitei with quick tempo. The three Shinigami weren't going on their full speed because they were travelling with a non-Shinigami, but they were still pretty fast. It came surprising to them that a mere Soul, with slightly above average Reiatsu level of an second year academy Student, could steady run and jump for four hours on that speed.

They were already in district number five and would reach the north gate of Seireitei soon in a matter of minutes. It only took Zoro longer when he travelled through the districts because he would not run, but walk casually, train three times a day for some hours, than eat, sleep and sometimes he would search for bandits to fight off. The simply reason for this was because it hadn't matter to him if he took long or not, he was more focused on training. As Gwen had explained to him, souls did age slowly and if he would become a Shinigami it would be less and less as his Reiatsu grows, so unlike in the living world he now had all the time in the world to beat the shit out of all the strong swordfighters in Seireitei and become the best himself.

"Oi, Shika." called Zoro, having been bored for the past hours, he now wanted some conversation.

"MY NAME IS SHIBA! SHI-B-A! And call me by my first name like I told you damn it!" replied Kaien angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me, ever heard of a man called Gold Roger?" asked Zoro. He never before thought that others he knows of could be here as well and when he suddenly realized it he could not help but think about Gol D. Roger, he was supposed to be the strongest man in the world to his time. But it was said he only died because he surrendered himself to the Marine, having being incurable ill and would have died soon anyway. Surely after all this years he had to be some of the strongest guys around here.

"Nope, but the Rukongai are big. Not everybody becomes a Shinigami and it's hard to find a person that you knew from the living world, if you can actually still remember, that is. But if you do remember it, you will most likely forget your previous life over the years anyway." said Kaien, but then asked "Who was the guy anyway?"

"A famous Pirate Captain, said to have being the strongest guy around his time. I thought he would be a big shot here too."

"Pirate? You are from those big Oceans with the Marines and all the Pirate crews? The hmm… Grand Line right?" asked Kaien

"I am from the East Blue. I was a Swordsman and pirate hunter, but then joined a pirate crew after a fight with the Marine. We were a small crew of four so far. I was the second to join the captain. What all of us had in common was…a dream." told Zoro with a far away look. "The captain wanted to become the Pirate King, what I wanted was to be the greatest swordsman in the world, but I died in a sword duel." told Zoro with the three Shinigamis listening engrossed.

"I see…say, was that guy, Gold Roger, a Devil Fruit user?" asked Kaien

"I don't know, but I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Cause if he was then you won't find him here." said Kaien with a serious face.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"When we discovered the Devil Fruits and their effect on humans a hundred or so years ago our scientists researched them. Before that some Shinigami even eat them to see if they would gain powers, but sadly they just died or more likely vanished. What our scientists found out was that anyone that eats one of this fruits loses his or her soul." explained Kaien. "When a Devil Fruit user died his Soul vanished without a trace. None of our Scientists found any reason as to why that happened. After some time of research they gave it up.

But it is believed that these fruits were made by some ancient Devil or Demon from Hell, and eating it sells your soul to it and if you die it will collect it or so it is said. In the past there were many of them but we collect and destroyed them, we still do but we can't find them all and somehow new ones just appear from time to time."

"…" Zoro was dumbstruck at this, it was well know that Devil fruits bare the curse that took your ability to swim, which was fatal for a pirate, but it took your Soul as well? That was just utterly fu#&§. He was glad he never ate one, but sad that Luffy was stuck with this fate. The story also explained why they were so rare to find.

He was silent for the rest of the trip and did not spoke anymore. The news was quite shocking to him and he now had to take it in first.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The group of three Shinigamis and one ex-Pirate now arrived at the giant north gate of Seireitei. Seeing the Shinigamis, the big guard opened the gates for them and they walked in with Zoro in tow. The city was huge, easily as big as ten districts of the Rukongai put together and all of it was surrounded by huge thick white walls and Shinigamis were walking around everywhere.

Zoro was lead to the first divisions headquarter by the three, but on the way they came across many other places that they explained to him, like training grounds, the academy buildings and other Division Headquarters like the 4th which was basically the main Hospital.

Finally inside the 1th Divisions Headquarters, they now stood in front of a huge door with the 1th Divisions sign on it. After getting permission, Kaien opened the door and walked in with the rest following behind. The inside was an extreme large room with a very high ceiling, on the left side was a big terrace with a great view over the city and somewhere in the middle of the room stood a desk with a load of paperwork and an old man sitting behind it.

"Why is the room so damn big?" asked Zoro

"That's because some people can not stand close to the Commander-General because of his high Reiatsu, even if he suppresses it. You are most likely one of them so keep some distance." told him one of the other two Shinigamis.

"Welcome Shiba-kun, what is it you came for?" asked the Commander-General. He was an old bald man with a very long grey beard and a big cross shaped scar on his forehead. He wore the normal Shinigami attire - a white shitagi, a black kosode and black hakama - and like all Captains he wore a white haori.

"Sir, I was patrolling north Rukongai with Nakamura and Mochizuki today. Then this spirit came to us and said he want to become a Shinigami. He has the Reiatsu level equal to the average second year academy student, but why I brought him here for is because he has a Zanpakuto." told Kaien "I never saw something like this happening before, but most shocking was that he did got it immediately after his konso (Soul burial)."

The Commander-General widened his eyes at this. It was not that he never heard of spirits unlocking a Zanpakuto on there own before. He knew of some such cases but they were very rare. It was the fact that it always took the spirits decades or even some hundred years to manage it and they always had a huge amount of Reiatsu.

Now this green haired boy, with less Reiatsu then an unseated rookie Shinigami, looking no older then nineteen, unlocked a Zanpakuto the moment he stepped foot into Soul Society. That was just not possible.

He strokes his beard with his right hand and asked "Are you sure?" getting only a quick nod from the sweating and nervous Kaien.

"I am Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, Captain of the 1st Division in the Gotei 13 but also the Commander-General of the whole Gotei 13. What is your name boy?"

"Roronoa Zoro, the greatest swordsman in Seireitei soon." stated Zoro with a grin, showing much confident in his voice.

"Please show me your Zanpakuto." commanded the old man.

Zoro complied and took his Zanpakuto from his white scabbard. It had a white hilt and a 0 fashioned guard with a beautiful and sharp blade of normal length.

"_Damn…th-that's crazy! How can that be?"_ was the similar though of the three, now a bit sweating Shinigamis that came with Zoro.

"_That is strange!"_ thought the old Shinigami Captain narrowing his eyes. _"This Zanpakuto has a Reiatsu level, and it is even in his sealed form. It is even bigger than the boys own Reiatsu level."_

The people in the room could clearly sense the Reiatsu coming from the Zanpakuto, it was even higher than Zoros own Reiatsu, but Zoro seemed to be immune to it.

The old man stood up and let his Reiatsu rise a little bit. His spiritual pressure weight down on the three Shinigamis bodies and it became hard for Nakamura and Mochizuki to breath and move, Kaien started to sweat even more now but he wasn't much effected like the other too.

"_He seems totally obvious to my spiritual pressure. How can that be possible?"_ thought the old man now suppressing all of his Reiatsu again. Zoro did not show any sign that he was affected by it, he was just a mere spirit with little Reiatsu, he should be on his knees right now from the spiritual pressure.

"You can sheath it again Roronoa-kun." told the old man and the three other Shinigamis let out a small sign of relief, but it wasn't for long as they realized that the old man let his spiritual pressure rise again.

Zoro did as he was told and sheathed his sword. After 2 seconds he suddenly felt a heavy weight on his body it was like it was crushing him from every direction. It was hard to breath for him and he fell to one knee.

Seeing this, the old Captain raised one eyebrow and suppressed all his Reiatsu once more, allowing Zoro and the other 2 non-seated Shinigami to breath easier again.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Zoro between gasps for air.

"That was spiritual pressure. If a person is exposed to more Reiatsu then he has as his own, the foreign Reiatsu will weight his body down. The larger the difference, the bigger the effect, you can even pass out." answered Kaien.

"That is right; I did not use much Reiatsu since this was only for demonstration, but as you could see you weren't exposed to the spiritual pressure until you sheathed your Zanpakuto. That is rather odd, as well as the fact that your sealed Zanpakutos has Reiatsu of his own."

"What do you mean with sealed?" asked Zoro bewildered

"Relax, almost all Zanpakutos are constantly in their sealed form and can be unsealed with commands. The first release is the initial-release knowing as Shikai, the second release is the full release of your Zanpakutos power, known as Bankai." explained Kaien.

"What command?" asked Zoro

"Well Bankai is extremely hard to accomplish. I only know about Captains that can do it and it takes hundreds of years of practice, but I don't now much about it. But for your Shikai, you will have to find your Zanpakutos name." told Kaien

"His name?"

"Zanpakutos are made from your Soul and power. They have their own spirit that is a part of you. You will have to get it talk to you telepathically and have it tell you his or her name. You will only hear the name if you are ready for it though." told Nakamura

"I see." said Zoro and looked at his Zanpakuto _"So you can talk huh? You can help me becoming the best even more then I first thought" _thought Zoro and grinned.

"Yes those were both good explanations, but now to the more important matters." said Yamamoto "Your Zanpakuto is very unique Roronoa-kun, I am really curious as what powers it has, but only time will tell. Anyway, I accept you into the Shinigami Academy. New classes will start in four months, but I will already give you a room at the Academy complex. You will already have the same rights as the rest of the Academy students, but your classes will still begin in four months, till then you can train on the trainings grounds by yourself or visit the Rukongai.

Furthermore, none of your class mates will have a Zanpakuto, we don't unlock them before the third year classes, and should one of the teachers ask because of yours then tell them that you have my permission to already have it, but don't use it in classes. Also get rid of these two swords of yours, they are not any useful for Shinigamis.

Also you can advance through the classes earlier and graduate faster if you show talent in all areas and do some extra classes. If not then the Academy will take you six years. That is all for now; I expect much coming from you Roronoa-kun, becoming the best Swordsman of Seireitei is without doubt not easy, but I wish you good luck. Shiba-kun please show him to the rooms at the Academy complex and get him registered for next year." told Yamamoto

"Thank you." said Zoro and left with the others, leaving Yamamoto alone with his thoughts. _"I will beyond doubt hear much of him and his Zanpakuto in the future."_

_Too be continued_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That's it, how did you like it? Yea. I know the chaps are getting short, but it just takes me long get some ideas to write about. If I would try to write more it would take me months xD

Anyway, next chapter will be about the 4 months and maybe some academy years.

Also as for the timeline the story is in, it is 110 years before Ichigo meets Rukia, 9 years before the Vizards leave Soul Society. Meaning, it is a week after Urahara Kisuke became Captain of the 12th division and created the „Research and Development Institute" in the 12th division.

Furthermore, what you guys think should Zoros roommate or friends in the academy be?

If I don't get any ideas I will most likely don't give him a roommate and just have him skip "making friends" xD

Review some ideas to it please.


	4. Chapter 3 The ruthless Scientist

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, One Piece or any other Anime/Manga series

Alright another chapter is done! I tried my best to make it longer, enjoy!

_Vi wrote:_

_kenpachi doesn't HAVE a shika, remember?_

Author: Maybe, but I was referring to what was writing about Kenpachi in Bleach wikia:

_Despite not knowing its name, his zanpakutō is constantly released in shikai state due to his immense spiritual pressure (much like Ichigo does during his short fight with the Menos Grande before Renji and Byakuya take Rukia back to Soul Society). The sword's appearance is a reflection of Kenpachi's own practice of weakening himself to fight: it is a seemingly worn-down and dull blade with a guard that extends inward from its center. The blade is much longer than that of a standard zanpakutō. Despite its appearance, it is easily capable of cutting through most objects. This is demonstrated when he stabs straight through Ichigo's zanpakutō and later slices a building in half with careless effort after releasing the full force of his spiritual power._

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, One Piece or any other Anime/Manga series, but if you own it and want to sell it tell me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**The Greatest swordsman of ****Seireitei**

Chapter 3 – The ruthless Scientist

_Last chapter: Zoro spoke with the Commander-General and was accepted into the Academy. His classes will start in four months._

"Why can't I just wear my own clothes?" growled Zoro while looking really annoyed

"It is the traditional uniform in the academy, everyone has to wear it! When you become a Shinigami you will have to wear the traditional uniform as well so get used to it!" growled Kaien back, irritated at arguing for almost fifteen minutes now with the green haired boy about having to wear uniforms. They just had Zoro registered for next year and got his academy uniform, fifteen minutes ago. Right now they were going to Zoros room at the Academy dorms.

"Like I already told you, I won't wear this!" told Zoro stubbornly.

"You will have to. Otherwise they will just kick you out baka." said Kaien

"Why is it so important anyway?"

"Who cares, it just is for some old geezers. You will have to wear it to classes if you want to become a Shinigami. So just deal with it already." told Kaien, wanting to finish the stupid argumentation already. It was not that he himself could change anything on the rules.

"…." Zoro didn't say anything but sighed. The academy uniform consisted of a white kosode (the upper part) with blue strips on the sleeves and a blue hakama (the pants). He looked at the students that were walking around them already in uniform and he imaged himself in it, it just looked stupid. From what he saw the women wear the same only in red instead of blue.

"Here we are, that's your room for the next years, block D room 15, here are the keys. As far as I know you have no roommate, but it can change when the next academy year starts. Good luck to ya, bye." said Kaien and walked off after saying goodbye.

Zoro just grunted and gave a nod, before walking inside the room and closing the door behind him. The room consisted of a bathroom with shower, a living room with two windows, a couch and a table in it and two additional rooms with a bed, a desk, a window and a closet in each. It didn't have a kitchen, but Kaien had showed him large dinning halls in the academy were the academy students could go to eat.

Zoro went to one of the bedrooms and put his uniforms into the closet and went to the bed to sleep.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning he left his room with his Zanpakuto on his right hip. His other two swords that he took from some bandits were of bad quality so he just left them in his closet.

It was early in the morning and he was hungry, so he went towards the dinning hall to eat some breakfast. He got odd stares from the people around him the whole time, he just stood out way to much without a kimono since he still wore his own clothes, it was getting annoying for him, and they kept staring at him as if he looked stupid, when they themselves were actually the ones. He started to reconsider the idea of wearing the academy uniform to just not stand out too much, even though the academy hadn't started for him yet.

After breakfast he went to the nearest trainings ground. Back when he was in the Rukongai, he spent much time getting used to his new body, so he could build up strength and speed. He already could do push ups on his finger tips with his foots in the air easily. So he now hold up a massive 300 pounds rock with his foots while doing the push ups. He just was the type of person to do such crazy training. He then trained in his Ittouryuu (One Sword Style), since he had only one Zanpakuto he would need the Ittouryuu more now. He also tried to make new techniques and use them with Reiatsu, tearing apart much of the training ground in the progress.

Seeing that someone was watching him he stopped his training for the moment and turned to the person fully. It was a man with blonde hair in Shinigami uniform, but with a white haori over it.

"You want something from me?" asked Zoro wiping the sweat from his forehead away.

"Roronoa Zoro, I presume?" asked the man with a smile. _"Impressive training, it is hard to believe that a rookie can demolish an area like this with only Zanjutsu_ (the Shinigamis swords art)_."_

"I am."

"Ah it is nice to meet you Roronoa-san, I am the Captain of the 12th division and the president of the Research and Development Institute, Urahara Kisuke. I heard some interesting things about you from some Shinigamis" introduced Kisuke himself

"What could a Captain want from me?" asked Zoro leaning his right hand on his Zanpakutos hilt.

"You see I heard about your Zanpakuto. It is a very unique one and I would like to research it."

"I am busy training and I do need my Zanpakuto, so screw you." stated Zoro calmly.

"Ah training you say? How far are you with your Shikai training Roronoa-san?" he asked, ignoring Zoros choose of words.

"Skikai training?" asked Zoro confused.

"So you did not start talking to your Zanpakuto and forming a bond?" asked Kisuke "Well I could help you achieve the Shikai." he said, surprising Zoro with it.

"Why?"

"The more powers you release from your Zanpakuto the more I have to research of course. We will both benefit from this."

Zoro thought it over for a moment before deciding to agree. He knew that the Captains were all powerful, and experienced. He would indeed benefit from it.

"Alright, but I want some things." said Zoro surprising Kisuke a bit.

"And what would these things be?"

"First I need some swords that can stand and fight against Zanpakutos, as well as hollows. It would also be good if you could make them heavier for trainings purpose, having Reiatsu control the weight so that it can be increased if needed. Since you are the head Scientist as you said, you should have something like that, also some more weights for training. Using rocks is getting annoying."

"Hmm I don't have anything like this, but the idea is good I think I can create it easily. How much swords do you need?"

"Three." answered Zoro quickly

"_Three? Does he thing he will break some?"_ thought Kisuke "Fine meet me at the 12th division's headquarters tomorrow morning. I need to go now and prepare everything."

Zoro watched Kisuke leave and then turned back to his training, having still quite a bit to do.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning Zoro ate breakfast in the dinning hall again and then went on his way towards the headquarters of the 12th division.

He looked around after he arrived since he didn't know were to go exactly, but was stopped by some division members.

"Who are you?" asked him a little black haired boy with a white labour robe over his small Shinigami uniform.

"Your Captain told me to come here today. Where is he?" asked Zoro, not bothering to answer the boys question.

"I see. He should be in the main labs, follow me." said the Shinigami and started walking, with Zoro behind.

After some minutes of walking they could hear something crash to the ground and shatter and some yelling afterwards.

"I am trying to be nice and help out and all I get is your Bitching!! This isn't funny you bald bug!!" yelled a young girls voice angrily as they came closer and closer to it.

"…What are you so upset about? That attitude of yours is really off-putting." replied a calm emotion less voice.

"I said shut up!! Why should I help anyway!? I'm a Lieutenant! Tell me what seat you are!!" yelled the angry girls voice

"I have no need for seat numbers." stated the calmer one

"I'll tell you!! 3rd seat! 3rd seat!! Get it!? I'm a Lieutenant and you're a 3rd seat!! You can't order me around!!" yelled the girl again

"I think you're the one who doesn't get it. In the Research Division, I'm second in command and you're just the laboratory head. I outrank you." told the calmer one "If you want to follow rules, then as long as you're here, you answer to me."

The girls anger boiled and she roared out loud "KISUKE!!"

"Yeah…?" asked Kisuke rubbing his eyes as he came in, showing that he was tired. "What is it Hiyori? And please be quit… I didn't get much sleep."

"Do something about him!!" yelled Hiyori and pointed at the bald and white skinned man she was screaming at earlier. "You haven't trained him right!!" but then she saw that Kisuke had three extra swords with him and asked "… What's that?"

"Oh, this? Some special made training swords I'm trying out."

Zoros little guide choose that moment to make themselves knowing "Urahara-taichou, this man wanted to see you." said the boy and then went over to a bald man with pale white skin "I'm finished" he said as he gave him some notes and received a 'Thank you'.

"Ah Roronoa-san you are here, that's good. We can start right away." said Kisuke with a smile. "These are the swords you ordered. I tested them and they work fine." and gave Zoro the three swords.

Zoro took them and felt that they had the same weight as normal swords. All three swords looked like ordinary katanas, and were a bit longer than his Zanpakuto_._ He drew one from his Scabbard and it instantly became one hundred pounds heavier. He tried channelling a bit Reiatsu into on of them and felt that the swords weight rose straight away to three hundred pounds. He then sheathed it back into the blue scabbard and it became light again.

"Very good swords, they will do." told Zoro to Kisuke as he strapped all three blades to his right hip, next to his Zanpakuto.

"What the hell Kisuke!? Who is this guy and why did you gave him swords and why the hell does he have so many!?" yelled Hiyori with a frown on her face pointing towards Zoro

"Ah Pardon, I have not introduced you yet. This is Roronoa Zoro, soon to be first year academy student." said Kisuke as he pointed at Zoro, who just stood there, lazily.

"Roronoa-san, this is my Lieutenant Sarugaki Hiyori." pointing towards a tiny girl who wore her blond hair in pigtails. She had an overly long fang protruding from the left side of her mouth and wore the Shinigami attire with a Lieutenant armband on the left arm.

"And this is my 3rd seat and the vize-president of the "Research and Development Institute, Kurotsuchi Mayuri" and pointed towards the bald, pale white skinned man in Shinigami attire with a white labour cape over it and some strange mechanic things instead of ears.

Zoro stood still lazily with his hands in his pockets and looked bored. "Shouldn't we start now Kisuke." he said.

Hiyori and Mayuri looked confused; a spirit that hasn't joined the academy yet talked relaxed to a Captain and seemed to have even some business with him.

"What business could you possibly have with an academy student Kisuke!?" said Hiyori, still with a frown on her face that seemed to never leave it, if even just for a second.

"I said 'soon to be first year academy student', not that he already is one. You need to listen more carefully Hiyori." told Kisuke holding up a finger and sidestepped Hiyori's jump kick to his face before walking off quickly. "Let's go Roronoa-san."

It was when both were already gone that Hiyouri realized that he hadn't answered her question at all, making her roar out his name in anger.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"How the hell can this place be underground if there is a sky!?" asked Zoro out loud, while looking up confused.

They had been walking for twenty minutes and came upon a secret path to an underground region. It was huge, deserted place with many rocks everywhere and some death trees. But surprisingly it had a blue sky with white clouds, as well as hot springs to relax in.

"This is my secret trainings ground. I created it with help from some of my friends. It is very useful for training in the Shinigami arts without causing uproar and destruction with to much reiatsu." told Kisuke proudly "We will be training here all time. When I am busy and not here you can train on your own in what ever you want or just sleep or go home, but when I am here than I will train you in what I think most needed to release and master your Zanpakuto and we will also spar together with our Zanpakutos, but no training swords in the duels. I will bring some of my equipment here as well to research your Zanpakuto when you are not using it." getting a nod from Zoro.

"Alright let us start with a spar. It's the best way to see your current level." told Kisuke

"Fine with me" told Zoro with a bloodthirsty grin now on his face.

He took the three trainings swords from his hip and put them to the side, remembering that Kisuke only allowed the Shinigamis true weapon in a duel, the Zanpakuto. He then drew his Zanpakuto from his right hip with his left hand and took a stance.

"_His Zanpakuto, it really does have his own Reiatsu level." _thought Kisuke, remembering what Kaien told him, he created enough spirutal pressure to make a ninth seated officer fall to his knees _"It doesn't effect him at all. It is like his Zanpakuto shields him or absorbs it, and I could swear its Reiatsu level did just rise a bit. Just for what can this Reiatsu be there for? I can't wait to research this."_

"Your Zanpakuto is indeed one of a kind Roronoa-san. Even sealed, it holds some powers. But can you control it?" asked Kisuke and draw his Zanpakuto. "To push you to your limits I will be _ruthless_." he said as he narrowed his eyes on Zoro.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." said Zoro grinning madly.

"Awake, Benihime." said Kisuke in a soft voice and a red light engulfed his Zanpakuto, when the light vanished his Zanpakuto looked different than before. The blade became a bit wider than that of a sealed Zanpakuto and the hilt curved at the end and had elaborate decorations around it with a crimson ribbon added at the end.

"So that is the Shikai and your Zanpakutos name?" asked Zoro "That wasn't much of a power rise, I assume you are still holding back. Well than I just have to push you." he yelled as he charged towards him.

Kisuke narrowed his eyes and said "Don't get overconfident." and he charged him clashing swords with Zoro.

To Zoros extreme surprise and utterly horror, Kisukes Zanpakuto cut slowly through his own, leaving only the hilt with five inches of the blade remaining, and slashed him on his right shoulder.

"_How could he cut through my Zanpakuto?" _thought Zoro, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he looked at the hilt in his hand. _"Am I really this weak?"_

"_I see, the Zanpakutos own Reiatsu isn't __used for anything. Not even to __enhance__ itself."_ thought Kisuke

"_It probably needs some one to control it, but Zoro doesn't now how to stuff his Zanpakuto__ with reiatsu to __amplify its strength yet, let alone how to use an extra store of Reiatsu inside his sealed Zanpakuto" _thought Kisuke as he slashed ones more at Zoro, but was blocked with what was left of Zoros broken sword.

"Benihime isn't so sweet that you can block her completely with that broken sword." told Kisuke as he cut a few more inches of Zoros broken blade away, slashing him on his chest in the process.

"W-hat the hell!? How can you cut through my Zanpakuto like that?" asked Zoro with terror and anger in his eyes, clenching his teethes as he looked at his broken sword.

"Even though your Zanpakuto has Reiatsu stored inside of it. None of it or your own Reiatsu is used to reinforce his strength." told Kisuke "In your hands, it is just a fluffy object in the shape of a sword. That's why…" he said as he slashed at Zoros swords guard cutting ones more through it easily "…it breaks so easily like that."

"_This can't be happening!" _thought Zoro as his swords guard fell to the ground, leaving only a swords hilt in his hand.

"Now then, your sword is gone. You still want to come at me with that hilt?" asked Kisuke narrowing his eyes at Zoro and a light red aura started to appear around him "But…I suppose I'll tell you up front. If you still intent to fight me with that toy…I will kill you."

But to his surprise, Zoro did not run away, he did not take a step back and he did not flinch. He just hold onto the hilt in his hands tighter and tried to stuff Reiatsu into it. _"I can't back down. I will not run! I can't become the best if I am a coward at heart."_ he thought and looked at the hilt as he would hope that a blade would grow from it.

"Time to decide is up. So…I will just have to decide for you." told Kisuke and charged Zoro with a vertical slash, but Zoro avoided only to receive a kick to the stomach by a spinning Kisuke sending him flying back into a big rock, breaking it through the impact and Kisuke sprinted after him.

Zoro was sitting with his back against a big and cracked rock, bleeding from many wounds, but he had no time to recover. Kisuke was already in front of him kicking him to the face, making him fly through the rock and role around a couple of times, till he just lay on the ground face up.

Zoro breathed heavily and coughed out blood. _"He really is going to kill me. I need my Zanpakutos true strength, my ambition and dreams depends on it." _he thought as he closed his eyes

"**What these ambitions may be, boy**?" he heared a deep voice asking. "**Are they even worth risking your life?**" said the same voice.

Zoro opened his eyes and widened them immediately. He was under water, in the dark deeps of the ocean. _"Where am I? How come I can breath and see fine? How is this possible?" _he thought as he could feel the water on his skin.

"**Will you not answer me boy? Wasn't it you that wanted to contact me**?" growled the voice

Zoro looked around, but was nothing there. He felt something behind him and turned around fast, but nothing was there, just empty and dark space, but he could swear that just something has vanished from there a second ago.

"Who are you...Where am I...Did…did he kill me?" were Zoros questions.

"**So he can hear me, can't he?**" asked the voice and chuckled afterwards "**Isn't it clear who I am and where this is boy? It should be, even with that little brain of yours.**"

Zoro was confused, first he was in a battle, totally outclassed by his opponent and then he was suddenly underwater without lack of air. If he was not dead than the only think he could of was…"Are you my Zanpakuto?"

"**Yes boy despite the fact hat you didn't unlocked me fully yet you came here to me. So speak what are these ambitions of yours and are they worth risking your life?**"

"My ambition is to become the greatest swordsman. For this oath I made with a fallen friend I would even risk my life and kill everyone that would stand in my path!" answered Zoro without hesitating. He then saw a big shadow with two glowing eyes in the distance. "Will you tell me your name?"

"**Why bother? You would not hear it yet boy. You are not ready.**" told his Zanpakutos spirit "**But I like you boy you are much like my kind…brave, steadfast and a realist when it comes to our life's goals and reality around us.**" told the spirit.

"That may be, after all…the best swordsman will need the best Zanpakuto!" stated Zoro smirking. "I think you _are_ ready to hear my name, at least so you don't call me _boy_ anymore." he said mockingly. „I am Roronoa Zoro."

The spirit just laughed and became visible as he swam closer to Zoro. It was a huge green Shark, white on his stomach. He had some scars from battle on his skin. His big and white dorsal fin was sharp and metallic looking at the edge, as if he could cut through almost anything with it. His two green pectoral fins, one on each side, had the same edges.

"**You think so huh?**" The Shark spirit gave a big toothy grin, showing many razor sharp teethes and laughed out loud. "**Well you were right, I heard it…Roronoa Zoro.**"

"I will never back down." told Zoro with lot of determination in his voice "You can choose to fight with me side by side, taking victories or even loses together, by telling me your name. Or you don't and I just fight on my own with the odds against me, even with a branch if I have to."

"**Hahaha you would do that, woudn't you? Sadly It is not me that decides if you are ready to hear my name or not. It is you who does it, but now I think you are ready Zoro.**" told the Shark with a bloodthirsty grin "**Go out their and let the world know my name and your enemies fear my wrath!! I am the greatest Zanpakuto to have ever rising upon the world, I am …**" he said, making Zoro widen his eyes.

Kisuke was walking towards Zoros body, he knew he was in bad shape and should have his wounds be treated soon. _"Should I stop now? This might be his limited after all."_ were his thoughts as he still was walking towards the green haired nineteen year old boy.

He saw Zoro open his eyes again and stand up slowly. He had two big wounds, one on his right shoulder and one on his chest, many bruises and was bleeding at his head as well. Zoro then took the dark green bandana from his left arm and tied it around his head, giving his eyes dark shadows and an insane look.

"Remember Kisuke… you were the one who wanted it to take this far. Don't come to me complaining later." told zoro with a big bloodthirsty grin.

"You are getting cocky again, aren't you? And I almost thought about stopping." said Kisuke as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's time for me to unlock my Zanpakuto fully." said Zoro still with his grin

"What are you talking about? You already unlocked it." stated Kisuke _"What could he mean?"_

"Oh no I didn't, not fully at least. _Devour their Souls_." said Zoro and hold his Zanpakutos hilt in front of him with both hands before roaring out "_WAZAMONO! (_means: The swords which cut well_)"_ a lightly green light engulfed him and the hilt and he suddenly hold three katanas in his hands.

Two of them were identically; they had green hilts with detailed decorations. The hilts were curved at the end and had a little grinning Shark head with a dorsal fin carved in. The sword guards were triangular shaped and looked like a fin. Their blades were a bit longer then his sealed Zanpakuto was. The last one looked the same, just white instead of green and the blade a bit shorter, the same length as his sealed Zanpakuto was.

He put the white one into his mouth, gripping it tightly with his teethes and had one of the other two in each hand.

Then he remembered back to what Wazamono explained to him.

Flashback

"**… I am Wazamono!**" told the big old shark.

"I…I heard it!" told Zoro grinning. "So what abilities do you have?" he asked curiosly.

"**Shouldn't you be out now fighting?****... Anyway, seeing how you would not figure it out yourself with your tiny little brain, I might as well tell you.**" said Wazamono mockingly "**My ability is to eat Reiatsu, whether from the atmosphere around me or when I cut someone. As less sealed my powers are the more I can eat. Also some of the Reiatsu that I ate will be stored for some months inside the blades. You can use the stored energy as your own Reiatsu if you have Shikai activated. Furthermore the more you unseal me, the more shark like you become."**

"Shark like? What do you mean?" asked Zoro

"**When you use Shikai you will get faster, stronger, more durable and have more stamina and Reiatsu. Also all stored Reiatsu will be temporarily fused with you, so that you can use it. **" said Wazamono "**And if you should archive Bankai it will all increase once more and you will even gain '**_**The Sharks Will'**_** and lightly shark like appearance while using it, which is mainly to help with the girls!**" explained the shark with a grin.

"What's 'The Sharks Will'?" asked Zoro curious

"**You will have to wait and see! That is **_**if**_** you can achieve the full release of my powers."** stated Wazamono with a big toothy grin. "**Now get out of here and get me some of the blonds Reiatsu."**

**End Flashback**

Kisuke widend his eyes and was dumbstruck. _"Three Zanpakutos…What the hell!?"_ he thought

He was looking forward to research this Zanpakuto even more now, but for the moment he still had to test the boys limits "So, you've brought out your true Zanpakuto. You have talent. But…" he said as he started walking towards Zoro "…you are still nowhere near in becoming the best." making Zoro narrow his eyes.

"This is Seireitei. Here, people live and practice swordsmanship for many decades, some even over a few hundred years. Do you really believe that becoming the best will be easy, especially for some one as young as you? You are just a little pup between many old and dangerous Wolves, Zoro."

"In order to fight on equal footing with those of the high seated ranks or the Captains, mastering your Soul Slayer is an absolute must. It will take you years to do so…two, five, ten or maybe even more years." said Kisuke as he came closer.

"That's why…"he said, at first with a smile "That's why…"he repeated, now more dangerously and jumped in front of Zoro and stabbed at him with his blade. Zoro blocked him with his blades but Kisuke throw him a couple feet back.

Kisuke then jumped high in the air and came down towards Zoro with a slash, but Zoro ducked under it and avoided another stab as Kisukes blade cut into the ground. Kisuke used his swords hilt to spin himself around and kicked Zoro into the face, sending him flying backwards and followed immediately. He slashed towards Zoro again what was blocked by his hand blades and had to jump away to avoid the strike of Zoros mouth blade.

Kisuke back flipped in the air and braced himself on a big rock that towered high and pushed himself towards Zoro ones more. They clashed their blades together with Kisuke pushing Zoro back easily.

"Yes, I'll drive you into a corner and _make _you see…" he said as he pushed harder and throw Zoro hundred of foots away, slamming into the top of a huge rock. "…what a master can do." he yelled.

Zoros impact with the rocks peak, destroying some of it and Kisuke sprinted after him.

Zoro was bleeding from his head even more now and had many bruises. He was kneeling on the rocks tip panting heavily. "_Damn, he is insanely strong. I can't even get time to attack him."_ he thought.

Right then Kisuke appeared in the air and came down with his raised sword and slahed towards him, sending a huge wave of wind as an attack that tore the ground apart on his way towards Zoro.

Zoro jumped to the side to avoid it, and had to jump ones again as Kisuke came with another strike, this time creating a huge crater with it, blowing a lot of smoke and dust into the air.

Kisuke then came out of it and walked towards Zoro. "What a letdown Roronoa-san. A _real_ letdown." he said "You couldn't do anything but dodge out of fear of getting hit, while I was fighting only on the level of an fourth seat. Do you see now the difference in strength of a high seated officer and yourself?" asked Kisuke.

"Y-you are right…I…I am nowhere near as strong as I need to be. That's why I have to train…to achieve my ambition…" said Zoro as he stood up straight. He holds two of his swords in front of him at an angle against each other, hilt ends pointed together, and spins them "…I now have all the time I need to reach the level I need. I will take my time, but…"he told as a green aura engulfed him and his swords and spiritual pressure build itself up making rocks float in the air and he sprinted towards Kisuke with an insane look in the eyes "…for now I will just feat some of your Reiatsu to Wazamono as a symbol that I will succeed in my goals." roared he.

"**_Santouryuu_" c**alled Zoro out an Kisuke widened his eyes as he took a defence stance** "Sanzen Sekai!** (Three thousand realms)" roared Zoro as he rushed past Kisuke with both blades outward. Zoro could swear he heard Wazamono whisper '_tasty_' as he collapsed and felt unconscious with a new wound now on his chest forming an X shape together with the other one.

Kisuke turned around and saw Zoro pass out. He felt something on his cheek and hold a hand up and saw…blood. Zoro gave him a cut. _"I...I could feel losing Reiatsu. Its sword ate my Reiatsu as he cut me. It felt like being sucked off of it by a giant wet tongue."_ thought Kisuke and shuddered.

"Don't you think you overdid it Kisuke?" asked a female voice that Kisuke recognized immediately.

"Yea she is right; he is after all only a new spirit. There were points were I had almost interfered." said a male voice.

Kisuke turned around and saw two Shinigami Captains standing there. One female with violet hair and dark tanned skin and one male with muscular build, dark short hair and a three days beard.

"No, I can tell that he is a though one." told Kisuke with a smile as he sheathed his Zanpakuto and walked towards Zoro, but got wide eyed. "_What the hell!?"_ he thought _"Hi-his Zanpakuto… there are still three of them. But they look all like plain sealed swords. Was that what he meant with 'not fully unlocked yet' ?"_

"_How can this be…was his Zanpakutos power so great that he could not hold all three of them unlocked?" _thought he _"I can't wait to research them. Seeing how he is going to be unconscious for a while I may as well start immediately."_ he thought and giggled a bit.

"KISUKE!!" yelled the female, impatiently.

"Huh!? What it is Yoruichi?" asked Kisune giving her a lazy smile.

"I was asking you something baka." told Yoruichi "What are you doing with this boy and who is he? I never saw him before."

"His name is Roronoa Zoro and he helps me with some researches. He will start in the academy in four months." told Kisuke, making the four wide eyed.

"Not even a Shinigami yet and he has a Zanpakuto and even released it? And what's the joke with the three swords?" asked the male

"His Zanpakuto was one of a kind and very mysterious so I wanted to research it. It seems that he has three Zanpakutos." explained Kisuke "At first I thought he had only one and this would be his Shikai but all three swords are still here and even in a sealed formnow. He has Soul Societies first…triple Zanpakuto."

"Sounds ridiculous but cool at the same time." told Yoruichi starting at Zoro

"What are you here for Isshin, Yoruichi?" asked Kisuke curiously

"I just wanted to congratulate you to the promotion since I was away the last month. I thought I would find you here." told Isshin.

"I was just bored." answered Yoruichi and grinned "Your little friend is really interesting. I am going to have much fun with him." added she

"Oh really? Then how about you take him to the fourth division to get fixed up? I have some research to do." asked Kisuke as he picked Zoros Zanpakutos up.

"Hmm fine." said Yuroichi as she took Zoro over the shoulder and flash stepped away towards the fourth divisions headquarters, leaving Isshin and Kisuke behind.

_Too be continued_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That's it, how did you like it?

Next chapter I will write about the rest of the four months, and then maybe some of the academy years.

I am still looking for ideas for Roommate and Friends in the academy. I don't want to add many OCs. Also do you want any pairing for Zoro?

Review please.


	5. Chapter 4 Rumours

So the next chapter is finally here, so R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, One Piece or any other Anime/Manga series.

**ooo000ooo**

**The Greatest swordsman of ****Seireitei**

_Chapter 4 –Rumours _

_Last chapter: Zoro met and fought Captain Urahara Kisuke, he activated his Shikai during the fight and passed out after managing to give Kisuke a little cut. Yoruichi and Kurosaki Isshin were watching everything. Yoruichi took Zoro to the fourth division._

It didn't took Yoruichi long to arrive at the 4th divisions headquarters. After all, she was known as 'Goddess of Flash', because of her mastery of Hoho to the highest (_Hoho_ _is the Shinigami art for agility and speed_) and she often boasted that she was unrivalled with Shunpo (_Flashstep_). She entered the building and sat Zoro down to the ground.

"Fix him up and give him a room to rest!" she ordered loudly to some of the 4th division members that were passing by.

They immediately complied and took him to a room to heal his wounds. Yoruichi followed and watched them work. She wondered when the boy would be wakening up because she wanted to talk to him. If he would proof to be anything special then it would be fun to have him in her division later on, the 2th.

"What happened to the boy you just brought here, Yuroichi-taicho?" asked a soft female voice from behind her, which she recognised immediately.

It was a beautiful woman with long black hair, braid together in front of her chest. She was the Captain of the 4th division, Unohana Retsu. Next to her was her second seat, 4th divisions' Vize Captain Yadoumaru Sarah. She was a beautiful young girl, looking around nineteen with long black hair and glasses. She was well known in Seireitei because she was a twin and her sister was high ranked as well, the Vize Captain of the 8th division, Yadoumaru Lisa. Both looked exactly the same, but had a different hairstyle and her sister Lisa wore her Hakama in form of a mini skirt instead of the usual long form.

Looking around Yoruichi could see that other Shinigamis were listening as well. They were very curious of the wounded, green haired and very strange clothed young man. Yoruichi grinned very mischievously, she may be a Captain and a noble, heir to the Shihōin clan, but she was surely not a stuck up like other nobles. She loved pranking and teasing people, this was going to be fun!

**ooo000ooo**

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around only to see that he lay in a bed, wearing a hospital grown with most of his chest and arms wrapped in bandages. The room was pretty small and looked plain; his three Zanpakutos were leaved ajar to the wall to his left. He stood up carefully and could feel his body shaking a bit from the strain he took earlier and the lack of strength in his limbs. He walked towards the closet with hope to find his clothes, but growled as he saw only a set of the academy uniform.

"_It finally had to come to this huh?_" he thought as he changed into his uniform and grimaced as he looked into the mirror. "I look stupid" he said as he walked back to the bed. He placed his Zanpakutos to his right hip and made his way out of the room, his left hand in his pockets and his right on his swords. "_Well, it isn't that bad if I wear my swords._" he thought with a last glance at the mirror.

He realized that he didn't know the way to leave the place, so he decided to just try out his luck and walked down the hallway. His hopes that he would blend in easily with his Academy robes and that nobody would recognize him were crushed immediately, as he saw all the looks from the people. At first he blamed his green hair, his three earrings and Zanpakutos, but he knew, from the way people reacted to him, that it must be something else.

"_What the hell is going on?" _He thought, his confusion clearly writing all over his face.

He was the centre of attention; everybody would stop doing whatever they did when they saw him. They would start whispering to each other, while going out of his way, as if making room just for him. Some were looking afraid at him, some with respect, most with disbelief, or a mix of all three. Some of the females also featured very red cheeks with a dreamy look or want and lust in their eyes.

It all annoyed him, but he knew how to ignore it. He had years of experience as a famous bounty hunter on the east blue, he learned to life with the reactions from people around him that recognized him. But surely people here would not have heard of him, he was not that arrogant as to believe his fame to be this great. So what could bring out all this reactions of this people? But his musing was cut short as someone called to him.

"Hey what are you doing out of your bed?" asked a beautiful female voice, with an angry edge in her tone "Answer me." She demanded.

He turned and saw that it was a black haired girl around nineteen. She wore a pair of glasses and had her hair in a high ponytail. She wore the standard black Shinigami uniform, but also had the Lieutenant badge that Kaien told him about and a rather short Zanpakuto on her left hip, that well well rounded hip he thought, but forced his eyes up to look into the girls eyes.

"I have stuff to do, and to lie in a bed is defiantly not on my list woman. Show me were the exit is and I will be on my way." he growled out.

The young Lieutenant was a bit startled by that rude answer, not haven expected it. She was a Vize-Captain, holding a great deal of respect even by the Captains. No academy student would dare speaking with her in such a manner. Of course she was there when Yoruichi-taicho explained her story to her own divisions' Captain, but she did not believe anything of it. But now, he stood in front of her, not cowed in any way by her presence, talking to her as if she would be an equal or maybe his inferior. Could the story have been true, she wondered now, and saw the three Zanpakutos on his hip and widened her eyes. Her mind going back to the memories of Yourichis story, believing it this time she became a little afraid and a bit intimated by his presence, his eyes glaring at her, daring her to order him to go back to bed. From the outside she looked calm and brave, but in reality she was not brave enough to order him anymore.

She pointed with a finger to her right and said "The exit is this way and down the stairs, but I am recommending you rest a few more days. You were asleep for two full days now, but we did not expect you to wake up in less than a weak."

"No thanks, a bit of sleep is always all I need." he told and walked away after waving lazily at her.

**ooo000ooo**

Kurosaki Isshin, captain of the 10th division, had no good day, oh no. Not only was he still in pain from the wounds he received in his spar with Kisuke, but he also just found out that a strange rumour was going around all over the Seireitei and even in some of the Rukongai, and that it was making him look bad. He hadn't managed to find out what the rumours were about exactly yet, people would whisper to each other behind his back and just pretend not to know anything when he asked them, but he thought that it had to be linked to his fight with Kisuke and the injuries somehow.

After Yoruichi had brought the green haired boy to the 4rd division and came back she had said that he was going to fight Kisuke now so that she would get some entertainment. Lazy as he is he had no intention to spar, but Yoruichi could be a real bitch if she wanted, so it didn't took long for her to force him and Kisuke into submission. The friendly spar was fun and he enjoyed himself at first, but somehow it escalated and both he and Kisuke went all out, even using their ban-kais'. He had won of course but in the end he was just as worse off as Kisuke, and both had to rest for a whole day and would be bandaged up a bit for some time.

He made his way through the first divisions headquarter and pushed the large door to the meeting hall open. He found all the captains already there and lined up, with Kisuke as the only one still missing. He was not surprised to see how the other captains were looking at him, but it still troubled him greatly. He made his way slowly towards his usual spot next to Kyōraku Shunsui, the 8 divisions captain, and tried to figure out what it was that let his reputation became so bad, while trying his best to ignore the others. He sighed in relief as he saw Kisuke coming through the door, taking all the attention away from him.

Kisuke sighed as he saw that even the captains were not immune to these damn rumours and frowned down upon him like the rest of Seireitei. He made his way to his spot next to Isshin and closed his eyes as he waited for the meeting to begin.

Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, Captain of the 1st Division of the Gotei 13 but also the Commander-General of the whole Gotei 13, coughed to get the attention off of Kisuke and spoke. "Now that everyone arrived we can begin with the captains meeting."

"There are some things on the list that we need to discuses today, but first I want to discuses something else which I think is more important and also more interesting." he said and his eyes scanned the captains reactions, before stopping fixed first on Isshin and then on Kisuke. "Namely: the rumour that is spreading through the Seireitei like a wild fire."

_Too be continued_

**ooo000ooo**

Thank you for reading my story, I hope I surprised you a bit and entertained you enough to leave a review with your opinion to the current chapter.

Also I hope you will read and hopefully enjoy my other stories as well.


End file.
